A Little Too Late
by Project 66
Summary: A girl was shot during school in math class. She was lucky enough to survive. The murder, a teenage boy, was able to escape and now the CSI team has a tough road up ahead to find this hidden kid.
1. One Mistake

**Hey! I'm back! For now... I have got a bunch of tests coming up in a couple of weeks. So, sorry if this story gets neglected. I think this would be my, like, 3rd story that I haven't finished and I'm working on? I have this story idea, but I want to write this story. It doesn't seem like it'll be a long story anyways. Maybe 10 chapters at max?**

* * *

It was the most boring math class ever. The teacher talked and talked, more like lectured the students about mathematical equations and things that didn't seem to make any sense.

While in math class, one student noticed something that was far more interesting that equations. A fellow classmate was reaching for something in his bag. It didn't seem that entertaining, but it was better than the teacher and he was really loud. He seemed to be staring at his bag, hands in it, like he was deciding whether or not he was going to take something out.

The student staring at him turned away carefully, thinking of the worst possible scenario that he might have a gun. But, they were in 10th grade and the girl didn't think that anyone was capable of owning a gun.

She had a wild imagination that wandered to the weirdest and possibly worst scenarios. She was a full-born writer and anything that happened would get her mind going on how she could develop it into a story.

She looked back to the chalkboard as the teacher droned on about cosine rules and sine rules. She looked back to her notes and tried figuring out the questions the teacher had put up on the board and was now going over.

"What are you doing with that?!" She heard a high-pitched scream. Before she had the time to turn around, she heard a gunshot echo the room.

"Everyone get done!" the girl heard the deep voice of her teacher scream. She dropped to the ground. Within minutes, everyone was crowded in the corner, quivering from fear, except the girl.

"Nobody say anything and I might let you live!" A teenager said who was holding a gun. He pointed it at the fearful students.

"Daniel, why?" The girl on the ground asked him. The student turned his attention to the girl on the ground.

Daniel walked over to the girl and kneeled next to her. She could see tears on the faces of her friends. "It'll be okay," one of them mouthed. She nodded, but it was more to her and trying to get her moving.

"Oh, my poor Annabel," he said without any feelings, "I am truly sorry about this, but you see, I have to do this." Annabel looked up to him; the color draining from her face. He looked at the gun that was in his hand. He smiled to himself.

"Why?" she choked. Her eyes flickered to her classmates. This might be the last time she sees them. She could see that one of them was pulling out a phone, silently dialing 9-1-1.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, taking his sweet old time. Annabel shook her head with effort. She tried to rack her brain for anything that had to do with him, but she couldn't think of anything. It was hard enough to think about anything else, but the fact that she was bleeding out clogged her brain from thinking about anything else.

She put her hand on her shoulder to try and stop the bleeding. She's seen situations like this in movies plenty of times before, so she knew some basic first-aid when it came to gunshot wounds.

"Ah, well, maybe you'll figure it out when you're dead," he said. He stood up and looked over to the rest of the class. The girl who was dialing 9-1-1 quickly put her phone away. She looked to Annabel and nodded.

Annabel gave a small smile. Help was coming.

"So, it seems like I can't exactly walk though the front door without there being a swat team to mug me and take me to jail, thanks to Lucy," he pointed his gun at the girl who had called 9-1-1. She froze and hesitantly looked up to him. She looked terrified for her life.

"However, I'm a very reasonable man, right? I'll let you live, for now. If I get out of here alive, I'll never bother you again. I swear!" he looked at her and she seemed to be calming down a bit, "But, if I go to jail, I'll do anything in my power to make sure you are dead. Whether by my hand or by a close friend." He glared at her with the most serious face anyone could have. Lucy looked like she stopped breathing.

"So!" he said loudly, breaking the silence, "If anyone tries to stop me, everyone takes a bullet to the head!" He looked around for anyone to appose him. Somebody had the nerve to speak up.

"There's about 25 students in here, there's no way that one gun can kill all of us," he said in a quiet, but was audible. Daniel laughed loudly.

"I'm glad you bring up that point, Brandon! You see, I knew that I'd be stuck in a situation where I might have to kill everyone, so! I brought extra, supplies," He walked over to his backpack and dumped out at least 20 boxes of ammo.

"I'm all set," he said, "Now if you excuse me, I need to get out of here before it's too late. I don't want anyone else dying to day," he looked sadly over to Annabel. He started packing up his ammunition back into his bag. He looked at the door, but no one was there.

"I'll see you guys around. And Annabel?" he looked over to her and her face was nearly drained from color, "Good luck."

With that, he opened a window and was gone.

* * *

**I know this doesn't have anything to do with CSI: NY, but the next chapter! And Lucy in this chapter isn't Danny and Lindsey's daughter. Just some random girl :D**

**~Project 66**


	2. Who is he?

**I've updated another chapter! Aren't you so proud of me? Yeah, I'm not either, BUT I have a perfectly valid excuse! I've moved! AGAIN. And when I say moved, I mean just to a less expensive house. My family's got 3 kids to send off to college. So, we need to start saving :D**

**DISCLAIMER: NO CSI: NY WILL EVER BE OWNED BY ME, SO DON'T WORRY!**

* * *

"She's 16 years old, name's Annabel Haly," Detective Don Flack pulled open his trusty notebook and took notes from the teacher telling him this information. Flack nodded to himself.

"So, what's her relationship with, Daniel is it? Daniel Barr? Was he a boyfriend? A really close friend?" Don questioned the teacher.

"Not that I knew about. You could ask some of her close friends, like Lucy," the teacher pointed to a girl talking to a doctor.

"Thank you for your time," Don closed his book and walked over to Mac.

"What's the situation?" Mac asked Don. He had bags under his eyes, but Don had grown used to this look.

"Annabel Haly is the victim. She's about 16 years old and was shot in the shoulder. She's on her way to the ER now," Mac nodded to himself, taking in the information, "I'm going to go talk to some of her friends. So far, the suspect's is Daniel Barr and he didn't have any relationship with her."

Mac nodded and walked over to Jo to investigate the classroom scene. Don walked through the crime scene, observing the students. He walked over to a girl who was getting a check-up with a doctor.

"Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" Don asked the girl in a soft voice. She nodded and the doctor moved onto the next patient.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" he asked, pulling out his notebook.

"Well," she started, "We were in math class, learning some pretty boring things, when Daniel pulls out a gun out of his bag. I was sitting behind him. Somebody screamed 'What are you doing?' and that was when he shot her," Lucy stopped, looking at the ground. She held in tears.

"Shot who?" Don asked quietly.

"When she shot Annabel," Lucy said after some hesitation, "After that, everyone crowded into a corner of the room and he started talking to her. He didn't say much. I remember that she asked him why he shot her, but he never answered. After that, I tried calling 9-1-1 and he caught me. He said he'd let me live if he wasn't caught." Don sighed

"But if he was caught, he'd do everything in his power to kill me," she looked up at Don.

"We'll catch him, don't worry. And we'll make sure that he doesn't lay one finger on you, okay?" this seemed to calm down Lucy a bit. Don gave her a nod and went to go find Jo.

* * *

Jo was looking at the bloodstains on the floor when Mac walked in.

"So what have you found so far?" he asked Jo. Jo stood up to face Mac and started pointing out the things that she found.

"There was gunpowder found in Daniel's backpack, showing that it was in his bag. There's nothing else in his backpack, but I'm sending it back to the lab for analysis. I also found gunshot residue on the window, so I can assume that he left through there. I'll see if there's a trail," Mac nodded to her and she walked out of the classroom and outside. She gazes around, looking for any signs of a trail. She was lucky and found one.

"Mac, I've got a trail, I'm going to follow it!" She shouted through the window.

"Alright, just be careful!" She rolled her eyes, she was _always_ careful. She walked through the bushes, following the faint, yet visible trail or footprints. The trail eventually ended and she found herself staring at a fence. She judged it to be about six feet tall, easily climbable. She examined the cold wire fence for any signs of blood. She found a bit of it at the top of the fence.

She looked around for anyone, but decided to hop the fence anyways. As she reached the top, she noticed some body and took a sample of it. She continued her search for anything over the fence. She found a sidewalk with some white footprints. She frowned to herself, thinking it was odd.

She took another sample and followed the trail. The footprints started to fade, but they were still visible. Jo followed the trail, but to a certain point, it just ended. She looked around and noticed she'd come to the beginning of a forest. She looked at the trees and noticed something rather strange.

"I better go get Mac," Jo turned around, but there was someone in front of her.

"I can't let you go back," the kid said. She guessed his age to be about 16, about the same age as the victim.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Jo asked nicely.

"Daniel Barr," Jo tensed, she started going for her gun.

"I won't do that if I were you," he pulled out a gun as well. He loaded the gun and Jo slowly held up her hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Daniel. I just need you to come with me," Daniel pushed the gun towards Jo.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Daniel was glaring at Jo like he was going to kill her, "Not after what you did to me." Jo wore a confused face and tried to start talking.

"What are you-," she started.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Detective Jo Danville," Jo froze. She'd never told him her name, or did she?

"Please, just lower the gun Daniel. We can talk about this. Don't do anything you're going to regret," Jo took a step towards Daniel with her hands up and eyes trained on the gun. He took a step back, keeping it trained on her.

"Stop moving! I'm already going to jail for what I did, I know that. But I'm not going. I still have some unfinished business to take care of," Daniel trained the gun on Jo's arm.

"What-" the sound of the gun firing cut her off.

"I'll see you in hell Jo Danville," with that, he shot another bullet in her arm and ran off. She last saw him running into the forest with a cocky smile on his face.

* * *

**So, I'm in the mood to do some more updating. Hopefully, once I've unpacked my last box, I can do more updating. That and get my friend to stop being pissed at me :D We were in the same neighborhood and I ditched her :) But she'll be OK with it :D**

**~Project 66**

**P.S. Is it OK or okay?**


	3. What's the relationship?

**Hey guys! It seems like you like this story... I DO TOO! I think it's one of the first stories in a while that I'm starting to enjoy the plot! It's a short chapter, but it's something!**

**I don't own anything CSI: NY, sorry!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"I'll see you in hell Jo Danville," with that, he shot another bullet in her arm and ran off. She last saw him running into the forest with a cocky smile on his face._

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Don asked Mac, "It sounded like a gunshot."

"Jo?" Mac shouted. Don and Mac looked at each other.

"Where did she go?" Don asked, running with Mac around the school.

"She said she was going to follow a trail, I don't know where, just follow me," Mac ran and found a sidewalk. He figured this was the trail that Jo had followed. He ran into a fence shortly and threw himself over it.

"Jo?" he shouted again. He heard a small groan and Mac took off again. He heard a thud as Don went over the fence as well.

Mac found Jo with her gunshot wound.

"It's going to be ok, Jo. All right? Stay with me, you'll be fine," Mac reassured her. Mac put his hand on the gunshot wound.

"Don! Call a bus!" Don brought out his radio and starting talking to it, calling for a bus.

* * *

"How is she doctor?" Mac stood up and rushed to the doctor. He pulled out a folder and began reading from it.

"Jo Danville, correct? She'll be fine. We were able to retract the bullet and she should be able healed within a couple of weeks," he closed his folder and looked at Mac.

"Can I talk to her?" Mac asked with a worried expression. The doctor nodded and opened the door for Mac to enter. Mac signaled Don to stay outside and Don took a seat.

Mac walked over to Jo, who was lying on the bed with a smile on her face.

"Hey Mac," Jo said, watching Mac take a seat.

"I told you to be careful," Mac said, looking at Jo. She laughed at Mac.

"You worry too much, I'm fine. As a matter of fact, I was resting next to my good buddy, Annabel," Jo looked over to the next room as did Mac. He noticed a girl resting with a lot of bandages on her shoulder.

"How do you think she's doing?" Mac asked. Jo turned her attention back to Mac.

"Well, I was able to talk to the doctor about her while I was resting. They said she was going to be fine. I think we'll actually get out of this damn hospital about the same time," Jo smiled at Annabel and then looked back to Mac.

"Even when you're not on the job and have to be in a hospital, you're still at work," Mac shook his head, smiling to himself.

"Look who's talking," Jo giggled. Mac laughed a bit and then turned back to being serious.

"So, we you able to get anything out of her?" Mac asked.

"Not much. I asked her how well did she know Daniel. She said that she dated him once, but they ended it without either of them being upset about it. In fact, she said that they were happy to break up. She said it was about two months ago," Jo summed up.

"So, this has nothing to do with relationships," Mac said to himself. He shook his head and got up, "I don't see the relationship between these two yet."

"I couldn't get anything else out of her. She had just come out of surgery and was already pretty tired. She feel asleep about an hour after she woke up after the surgery," Jo added. Mac nodded to himself and looked at room next door.

Annabel was faced up with many bandages around her arm. She looked happy as she slept, as if she was never shot at. Mac hoped she would make a full recovery and would find it a shook if she didn't. He turned his attention back to Jo.

"Well, about rest, I think it's time that you get some as well," Mac said. Jo sighed.

"You know I can't sleep when I know there's something to be done," Jo said, looking at Mac in a stubborn fashion. Mac sighed.

"Alright, but at least try to get _some_ shut eye. At least try to calm your mind, watch some TV or read something. I don't want you staying up 24/7," Mac said and left the room without Jo having the chance to respond.

"So how is she"? Don asked.

"As stubborn as ever, but she'll be fine," Mac answered.

"And Annabel?" Don asked.

"Jo was able to talk to her and there was no relationship between Annabel and Daniel other than the fact that they broke up a couple months ago, but nothing too serious," Mac summed.

"Well, let's get back to the lab and see if there's anything that Lindsey or Danny found," Don said and they left Jo with Annabel.

* * *

**I FINALLY know what I'm doing with this story! thanks to the wonderful mind of ZoeTabbycat. Thanks to her, there will be TONS of great cliffhangers and plot twists! Here's something for the future: Nah, I'm not going to tell you. :D**

**Plus, I was too excited to edit it, so if there are ANY errors, please point them out :)**

**I hope to get another chapter up soon! I have some free time and I want to finish this story before my exams. D:**

**~Project66**


	4. H-h-how?

**I'm back with another chapter! Ha! I'm getting these chapters up quickly! I really do like this story :D**

**I don't own anything of CSI: NY, sorry to disappoint you!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Well, let's get back to the lab and see if there's anything that Lindsey or Danny found," Don said and they left Jo with Annabel. _

* * *

Mac and Don arrived at the lab within an hour. Mac noticed the time. It was around 7 p.m. A lot was happening so quickly. He sighed and walked into the lab, finding Lindsey at the computer.

"What have we got?" Mac asked Lindsey.

"Well," Lindsey looked at the computer, "The blood Jo found on the fence wasn't in the system, but I found a relative in the system instead. Someone by the name of Alex Barr. It's his father."

Mac took a step back, looking around the lab, "What did he do?"

"He robbed some bank and was sentenced for 2 years in jail. However, there was something odd about him while he was in jail," Lindsey read, "One of the reports based off of his behavior was that he continuously murmured a name." Lindsey's face dropped.

"I don't believe it," She whispered. Mac turned his attention back to Lindsey.

"What?" he asked.

"That name was Stella. Stella Bonasera," she looked up to Mac.

"I want to know what his connection was with him and where he lives presently," Mac said rapidly. Lindsey did some quick research on Alex Barr.

"He's dead," Lindsey stated, "He died 2 years ago." Lindsey looked at Mac.

"Mac, do you remember what happened 2 years ago?" Lindsey asked Mac. Of course he remembered. It was hard enough to forget about that important date.

"It was around the year that Stella moved to New Orleans," Mac put his hands on his head, "Why did he die though?"

"I'm going to try and find out as much as I can about him," Lindsey said, twirling her chair an facing the computer.

"All right, I'm going to call Stella, see if she knows anything about Alex," Mac left

"Tell her I said 'Hi!'," Lindsey shouted at Mac.

After 7 rings, Mac lost hope of her picking up the phone, but eventually, she did.

"Hello?" Mac could hear the sweet voice of Stella on the other end and he calmed down a bit. Her voice was so reassuring.

"Hey, Stella, it's Mac," he started.

"Mac? Is that really you? Oh, wow, it's been _so_ long! I'm so glad to hear your voice again," Stella said. Mac could practically hear Stella grinning.

"I don't know if you'll be so glad to hear me after I tell you something," Mac said, changing the subject. He could hear her sit.

"What is it? Is everyone ok?" she asked.

"Everyone's... ok. Jo's in the hospital," Mac said quickly, getting over with the most painful news.

"What? What happened? Oh my God, will she be all right?" Stella stampeded Mac with questions.

"She was shot twice in the arm. Let me explain," so Mac dove into the explanation of poor Annabel being shot in the shoulder by Daniel Barr. As Jo was following a trail, she met Daniel and she was shot. He continued and talked about Daniel's father: Alex Barr.

Stella was quiet for a couple minutes.

"Stella, are you still there?" Mac asked.

"Yes, yeah I am. I'm just thinking. The name Alex Barr seems _very_ familiar. I remember now," Stella said after some hesitation.

"What? Tell me _everything, _Stella," Mac said. He could here Stella sigh.

"I remember about 5 years ago, there was a case I was working on. I don't remember the specifics, I think a straight forward murder, when I noticed that there was a man standing too close to the tape. I told him to shoo, but he only took a couple steps back. I left him alone and went back to my work, but a couple minutes later, he got even closer, a little too close. I asked him for his name, he said Alex Barr. I told him that if he didn't leave, I'd arrest him and he left. I never remember seeing him again," Stella concluded.

Mac took a moment to absorb all this information.

"Stella-" he was cut short by the ringing of his cell phone. He could see it was Jo, but he ignored it. He'd call her back after he was done with Stella

"What is it?" Stella asked. His phone continued to ring, so he put it on vibrate.

"I want you to come to New York. Come on the next plane to New York as soon as possible, ok? You're involved in this situation and I want you to help us. I'll call you back later," Mac hung up the phone without waiting for Stella to reply. He looked at his watch, reading 8 p.m. It wasn't too late. There was still some other things to be done and then he remembered Jo.

He decided to call her and was immediately shouted at.

"Mac! Finally! You picked up you're phone! You need to get back here now! Something's terrible's happened," Jo's words flew out of the phone like a bullet.

"Jo! Calm down! What happened? Are you alright? For goodness sakes, calm down!" Mac reassured Jo. Jo took a deep breath.

"Annabel's dead."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn n! Cliff hangers are the best, aren't they? I hope I explained everything here. Stella's involved! AHHH! I'm so happy! Although, I must confess, pretty much this entire story is based off of the brilliant mind of ZoeTabbycat. I'm just going to credit her for all of this. :) I only wrote everything down~**

**Since I'm getting these chapters up so quickly, I hope to get the next one up within a couple of days, or by the end of the week. (maybe Saturday?)**

**Also, the time is a bit messed up... I wasn't thinking too clearly, just so you know: it is currently like, 8 in the story, so it should be pretty dark. If there was any confusion, I'm sorry! I was confused a bit myself. :D**

**A review would be most appreciated! :D Keep on reading~ **

**~Project66**


End file.
